Here's to Never Growing up
by Victorica Knightmare
Summary: High School AU. Based on "Here's to Never Growing up" by Avril Lavigne. Roxy's friends try to make her feel better because of drama with her mom and what she feels about leaving High School. Dirk/Roxy. Slight Jane/Jake Rated T for paranoia and High School Drama, and the drunkness.


**Here's to never growing up**

**Here it is. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Roxanne! Why don't you ever change?! For Pete's sake, you're graduating high school! This is serious business! GROW UP!" Her frustrated mother screamed.

She didn't like it when her mother screamed at her. It annoyed her. But she knew it was also her fault.

"Fine! Sorry I can't be as perfect as you, _Mom_! Sorry I can't grow up like you want me to! And I'm sorry if sometimes I want to be a kid again because we were never apart like this!" She screamed.

"ROXY!"

She walked out the house and slammed the door behind her, carrying a bottle of liquor as she stepped in her car.

She was graduating high school. _I'm graduating high school_, she thought. It was scary, thinking that she and her friends were going their separate ways.

The scariest was that they would forget about their best four years together.

She let her tears flow down from her pink eyes. She hated being lonely.

She drove to where she and her friends would go after school on Friday, waiting for sunset.

She parked her car and sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach. They had carved their names on a tree nearby, hoping that they would still remember, or care in the future.

She held her knees close to her chest, still crying. As far as she cared, she didn't have time to decide whether or not she wanted to grow up. And now everyone expected her to act mature.

For freak's sake, she was seventeen. She _should_ start acting like it.

But it still feels like she should wait.

She tried to drain her sorrows with liquor, but nothing. She still felt…what's that word?

Right. Misunderstood.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Roxy? Are you okay?" asked a worried, feminine voice.

"Janey," She said softly. "I'm scared…Don't leave me."

She hugged Jane tightly. Jane comforted her. "Shh," She said quietly. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm not leaving you."

"Don't forget me after high school." Said Roxy.

"We won't." Said a much more different voice.

Roxy looked up. "Jake, don't leave."

Jake ruffled her blond hair. "I'm here, Rox." He said. "No worries."

"Four more years," said Roxy silently. "Four more years, Jake."

"How's that?" He said. "I didn't quite catch that, Roxy."

"She means, four years and you can propose to Jane." Said another voice.

Jane turned, still arms around Roxy. "Dirk Strider, if it isn't you."

Roxy looked at all three of them. All her friends, together. In the place where they all can be in their own little world.

She looked at Dirk. "Hey, Lalonde. I see you had drama with your mom." He told her.

"H-how do you know about that?" She asked.

"Listen, Roxanne, I've seen you cry a lot of times. There's the kind of cry which you don't really cry, just nearly, because you failed something. And there's that one when you're heartbroken. There's tears of joy. And then there's the kind of crying when you feel like you're mom's wearing you down. What's up?"

Roxy looked at him, trying to read his face. But he had those shades on, blocking his eyes. "Can you take those off?"She asked "Just this once."

All four of them knew that Roxy had that awkward teenage crush on Dirk. They didn't know when she would get over it, they weren't even sure she'd ever get over him.

Dirk didn't seem to mind.

"Are you kidding me with those eyes, huh, Roxanne?" He said. All he called her was Roxanne. She didn't really mind, but she would really like to hear him call her Roxy.

She didn't say anything.

"Okay, to make you feel better, we'll do anything you want to do for the rest of the day." He promised. "C'mon. What do you want?"

"I want you all…" She started slowly. "To get drunk with me. When that sun sets, which is in about a thirty seconds, you all have to drink your first glass. And we'll run down the streets and have fun."

"Ten seconds," said Jane as Roxy filled four plastic cups with the drink she brought earlier. Jake gripped Jane's hand. They smiled.

The sun slowly goes down. Jake raised his cup. "Here's to never growing up."

"To being forever young." Said Jane, raising her cup as she leaned on Jake.

Dirk removed his shades and raised his cup. He smiled at Roxy and winked. She smiled back. "To staying here forever."

"To the four of us." Said Roxy, raising hers. "Drink up, you guys."

And they all drank to the last drop, for their friend Roxy.

"I want more." Said Jane.

* * *

The next thing they all knew, they were rolling down a grassy hill, screaming.

"Hey, adulthood! KISS MY ASS!" Screamed Roxy, tumbling down.

Dirk was at the foot of the hill, looking at the sky. Was it just him, or the long, narrow-looking clouds looked like stitches that could get cut anytime and the cloth of the sky will be ripped, swallowing them into oblivion? _Wow_, he thought. _Being drunk makes you smart?_

Something fell on him. It was big, and soft, and warm…Oh, it's just Roxanne.

Now, he didn't know if it was just him, or reality, but Roxanne was…

He couldn't place it…

Beautiful?

It made him feel warm and awkward inside. It made him feel like smiling, but at the same time, vomiting. Nervous.

Is that what being lovesick feels like?

She giggled at him. "You look better without the shades, Dirky…"

He swore he felt heat rising to his cheeks. He stuck his tongue out childishly. "In your dreams, Roxanne! Get off me, strange woman!"

She burst out laughing harder than she ever did. She's never seen Dirk like that. She pinched his cheeks. "You're such a cute little boy! I could just eat you up!"

Jake and Jane went dancing around while singing to an iPod the top of their lungs. There was a boombox on Roxy's car blaring the same exact song.

Dirk put his arms around Roxy. "I love you, Lalonde."

"Do you really mean that, or is that the drink talking?" She asked, pouting. "Do you really love me, huh, Derek Strider?

"I thought I told you not to call me that…" He said, voice sounding spaced out.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah, Roxanne?"

She tried to stand up, a bit wobbly, but she was able to steady herself. She held her hand out. "I'll stop calling you Derek…If you call me Roxy."

"Sure…Roxy." He said, taking her hand. She pulled him up.

His weight threw her off a bit. He put his left arm around her shoulders to support her. "I really love you, Roxy."

Him calling her just 'Roxy' sent a gentle shock around her body. "I love you too."

Jane and Jake rolled down the hill, knocking the two of them.

"Singin' radiohead at the top of our lungs…With the boombox blaring while we're falling in love…" Jane sang, completely off-key.

They all laughed and sang with her. "**_Here's to never growing up._**"

* * *

**So, um, hope you guys liked it. Review, please.**

** PM me if you want. It's me at your service.****  
**

**It's Absolute Eternity.**


End file.
